Something is Wrong on the Internet
by teawithmilk
Summary: [2012-verse] Leo really likes Space Heroes. He's not obsessing over it, it's just healthy, online debate with the rest of the fandom. Right?
1. debate

turtles aren't mine, and Raph is a terrible brother

* * *

-**Something is Wrong on the Internet**-

* * *

.

_i'm just sayin captain ralph is pretty gay. which is actually pretty cool that they'd make a gay guy the captain this show is pretty progressive for something outta the sixties_

Leo stared.

Okay, that was just- that was just _too much_. He had promised Donatello that he'd give back the laptop at six but this just couldn't wait. This guy was new to the forum _and _to being a Spacenik; Leo had to ensure that he was on the right path.

**first of all**, he began, and visibily held himself back from calling Donnie out of the lab and demanding, as his leader, to track down this guy's IP address so that Leo could go and educate him personally as to the finer details of Captain Ryan's character, **you're right in saying **_**Space Heroes**_** is a great example of progressive tv from that era. And Captain **_**Ryan **_**(I think you're getting confused with the lieutenant on the Liberty in **_**Space Heroes II**_**?) is a bold, forward-thinking captain. **

Pause. Think. A debate like this was highly sensitive and could easily be taken the wrong way - and the mods on the board were already tolerant at best when it came to the shipping forum.

He would default to cold, hard facts. **But Captain Ryan and Celestial have - sorry, minor spoilers! - a long-running relationship across several seasons of the show as part of their respective character arcs.**

**Let me know and I can tell you the best episodes to show this!**

He clicked _submit_, and then settled back, flicking back briefly to his Tumblr feed to see if anything interesting had been posted. He reblogged a fairly well-thought-out character analysis of Dr. Mindstrong, and a picture of two giant robots from the show Mikey always watched, and not ten minutes had gone by before he scanned back to the thread and saw that the misguided poster had already responded:

_yeah no it's pretty obvious he and the guy with the horns are banging each-other i mean they had that whole episode alone on the alien cave planet youre saying something DIDNT happen?_

Leo felt his blood run cold(er). That episode had been on last night- and it was true, there had been some significant moments, such as where Commander Grundch had insisted on sharing the night-watch with Captain Ryan, and they had had a key bonding moment when Ryan had admitted that there was no finer first officer in the fleet than his rough-mannered, horned companion.

**That was a male bonding moment**, he shot back. **It tied back to three episodes before that when he considered betraying the fleet for his homeworld. **

_nah. _was the reply. _you're pretty desperate to prove this though, bro. something you wanna share with the board?_

Leo stared. "What is THAT supposed to mean!?" he demanded, and immediately clicked _reply_ except then-

"What does what mean?" Donnie was giving him a benign smile and holding the TV remote out to Leo in a peacable gesture. "Can we switch back now?" he asked placidly, and Leo stared at him in horror and fear.

"No."

"...no? Leo, you said you'd be done by six!"

"Go use your other computer! I have to finish this!"

"I can't use that computer, _Raph'_s using it to look up parts he wants for the bike, and I promised April I'd walk her through her biology homework."

"But-!"

"Look, it'll only take me an hour and you can have it-"

"I can't wait an _hour_! Something is _wrong on the internet, Donnie_." He clung to the laptop and hunched away even as Donatello made an impatient noise and reached for it. "No!"

"Leo!"

"I'm the leader, I say when you can have the internet!"

"You are not _pulling rank_ on me over my OWN COMPUTER! _Give it_!"

* * *

In the lab, his head tilted towards the noise, Raph waited exactly five more minutes. Then he typed _yeah i thought so_, posted it, and logged off.

* * *

-end-


	2. fanfiction

turtles aren't mine and leo is a shipper

* * *

Leo'd known Mikey was in the room but not paid much attention to it (Mikey would do what Mikey did, just like all of his brothers) until Mikey draped himself over the lip of the pit and rested his head on Leo's shoulder. "Whatcha do~in'?"

He_ could not hit minimize fast enough_. "Nothing!" he replied, quickly bringing up his Tumblr feed and scrolling, hoping that some kind internet soul would have posted a cat picture to catch Michelangelo's attention. No luck, but he settled on an animated gif-set of the latest movie and added, maybe a little too brightly: "Just— …just browsing, y'know! Looking at— …y'know, stuff."

"Oh." And Mikey slithered forward, pitching a roll over the edge and landing neatly at Leo's side. "Cuzzz, it looked like you were writing something."

"Just— mailing April."

"…about Captain Ryan and the hot evil alien chick?"

"…"

"Cuz, like, I read the last part and that person who left that review was kind of a jerk, the purple guy would _totally_ do something stupid like that, but—"

Leo felt himself sinking down into his shell in _shame_ as Mikey kept talking - _oh god oh god they found his stuff how did _Mikey_ find his stuff didn't he lock it down enough?_ - and Mikey _kept talking_ and all Leo needed now was for Raph to walk in and hear this and that'd be it, he would literally never hear the end of it. Raph would make a point of his last breath being, 'so Leo, remember those dumbass _Space Tards _stories you used to write? Good times' and then die.

"—so maybe for the _next_ part, you could have—"

"Wait. _Wait_. Are you— are you giving me _story_ _advice_?"

"Yeaaaah?"

"Oh." He shifted a little awkwardly, checked for any remaining eavesdropping brothers, and then sighed. "welllll, I already started writing the next part— um. Do you wanna take a look?"

Mikey fair _beamed_ at him, holding his hands out for the laptop with twitchy, beckoning fingers. "Bro, I thought you'd never ask - gimme!"

* * *

captain ryan x celestial 4eva dont h8


End file.
